


Shall I Tempt You?

by angelwriter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Bus Ride (Good Omens), Romance, Sequel, Sex Pollen, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Teasing, The Night After the Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), The Night At Crowley's Flat (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: [sequel to AppleSeeds fic: Temptation Accomplished]Aziraphale pulled away from the kiss, wiping the saliva they had shared from his mouth. He smiled at Crowley warmly. All Crowley could think of was that he had his tongue in his mouth. His tongue. He had sucked on that sinewy muscle and he had moaned for him. He had his lips between his teeth. He got to kiss the person he had been in love with since bloody Eden. What a gift that was."That was..." he tried to explain, form words. "I don't want to stop kissing you.""Then kiss me." Aziraphale said desperately, yanking on Crowley's t-shirt. "Kiss me, Crowley."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Shall I Tempt You?

**Author's Note:**

> AppleSeeds gave me the wonderful opportunity to write a sequel to their two fics: Temptation and Temptation v2 (or, Temptation Accomplished
> 
> This is the follow up to Temptation Accomplished (v2). I suggest reading those two fics before this one so it makes sense. (links in end notes) 
> 
> Thank you to AppleSeeds for the beta!

Crowley had been patient while waiting for Aziraphale. He spent most of the two hours shouting at his plants and reading his Astronomy book on his throne. He checked his watch, thrumming his fingers on the desk in front of him. In a few minutes he would walk in his bedroom and see him. What he would see he didn't know. Was the angel clothed? Had something happened? 

It was reasonable that he waited until the sex pollen had vanished from his system and Crowley couldn't wait to discover the truth about how Aziraphale felt about him. Perhaps if it was a miracle that Aziraphale had found the plant in the first place, this way he could finally speak about how much he had wanted him out loud. It had been something he kept inside of himself since Eden, always making sure that he never showed it. 

The prospect of finally having everything out in the open made him slightly dizzy. 

Crowley sauntered towards the bedroom and tried to steady his breathing (even though he still didn't need to breathe) and opened the door. Aziraphale standing there still dressed, but flushed from the effects of the pollen. Satan, he was beautiful. His hair was fluffy from the way he had rested on the bed, sticking up in all angles. His eyes were bright and there was that smile again. Crowley felt his heart stopping at the sight of it. 

"Hey," Crowley said. 

"Hello. I feel better now. Thank you for waiting for me. It was awfully strange to have that happen to me. You've been so kind in helping me. Crowley, I have to tell you something." 

"Anything, angel. I'm here. Whatever you need." 

Aziraphale flushed. "You said that it only worked on humans when they wanted it. Well...I do want it. I've wanted you since Eden. I was worrying about the flaming sword and you slithered up to me. You changed your shape and I remember thinking you were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Your wings made me...I didn't really have a word for it then. But I was attracted to you. And in Mesopotamia, your hair was long and flowing. I just wanted to touch it. Every time I saw you all I wanted to do was to know how you felt, know how you would react to my touches. I wanted to kiss you for so long. I believe it was the oysters that finally made me realise it. I feel these things for you, these human things. Lust. Desire. But also love. I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to say it. I love you, Crowley." 

Crowley could barely get his mind wrapped around everything Aziraphale had said. His body and mind were not complying at the moment. It was too much at once. 

"Aziraphale," he breathed. "You know I wanted you, too, right? It was the same actually. Ever since Eden. You said you gave your sword away and something changed for me. I wanted to know you. I wanted to be around you and see you smile. Angel, I craved you in every sense." 

The angel smiled and Crowley felt cracked open. This was really happening. Aziraphale stepped closer to him and he felt like he couldn't breathe again. 

"Could I?" 

Crowley nodded quickly, not really knowing what he was asking. Then Aziraphale stepped towards him and brought his hands to his face. Crowley froze and closed his eyes, melting into the touch. Their lips met and Crowley let out a sigh of absolute surrender. He never imagined actually getting to kiss Aziraphale in real life. He had dreamed of it so many times but nothing compared to it actually happening. He kissed Aziraphale softly, savouring it. He coaxed his bottom lip with his teeth before slipping inside his mouth. He sucked on Aziraphale's tongue and the angel moaned. 

Aziraphale pulled away from the kiss, wiping the saliva they had shared from his mouth. He smiled at Crowley warmly. All Crowley could think of was that he had his tongue in his mouth. His tongue. He had sucked on that sinewy muscle and he had moaned for him. He had his lips between his teeth. He got to kiss the person he had been in love with since bloody Eden. What a gift that was. 

"That was..." he tried to explain, form words. "I don't want to stop kissing you." 

"Then kiss me." Aziraphale said desperately, yanking on Crowley's t-shirt. "Kiss me, Crowley." 

Their lips met again. They let go of all their fears, overwhelmed by the intensity of their feelings. They collapsed into each other. Aziraphale clung desperately to him and Crowley held onto the angel’s waist to pull him closer. They couldn’t get close enough. Crowely knew this was real. This wasn’t external factors and this wasn’t anything else but his feelings for him. They came together finally, revealing everything they tried to say. The unspoken thing between them rose to the surface. Crowley sighed in bliss and pressed himself further and further into him. 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale moaned. “Is this okay? Do you want to stop?” 

“Do you?” 

Aziraphale bit his lip. “I have wanted to touch you for a long time. If you’d let me, I’d like to show you what I have been dreaming of.” 

Crowely let out a sound that wasn’t human. 

Aziraphale took his hand in his and led Crowley to the bed. He sat Crowley down at the edge and stood in front of him. He threaded his hands through his red mane, caressing his face lightly. 

“My dear. I loved you even when I was forced to hold back my love. I loved you even when I pushed you away and even then I loved you when we fought. I loved you even then as I love you now.” 

Crowley closed his eyes to the touch. His throat had closed up and he swallowed hard. He let the angel trace all over his face, over his nose and cheekbones. When Aziraphale touched a finger over his lips, he sucked in breath. 

“Angel, you know I feel the same, right?” 

“I know, darling. Come here. Lay down with me.” 

They laid together on their sides facing each other. Aziraphale’s hands roamed down his sides and over his hip bones to his thighs. He squeezed the flesh lightly before going to kiss Crowley’s neck. He licked down and up, making the demon shiver. 

“You have no idea how many nights I stayed up thinking about you like this. Finally able to touch you. I know that we never really touched before, but I imagined it in so many ways. Kissing you in the bookshop, getting my hands on your body when you are just in your t-shirt. You are rather tempting. That is why that plant worked on me. I think I would have only told you once we are free from Heaven and Hell. I fear that they will hurt you. There must be some way we can do this? Protect ourselves?” 

“What did that last prophecy from Agnes Nutter say? You told me on the bus ride. Choose our faces wisely. I was thinking during those two hours how we could be each other. We’ve known each other that long to act as each other. We could do it. Swap bodies.” 

“You really think that would work?” 

“I think so. Might as well try, right?” 

“Then after that…” Aziraphale whispered in Crowley’s ear. “I could do anything to you. Everything I wanted to do.” 

“Like what?” Crowley groaned as he licked the shell of the demon’s ear. 

“Like this.” Aziraphale pressed a hand over the bulge in his trousers. “I would do this. Give you pleasure with my hand and mouth.” 

“Please,” he whined. 

Aziraphale took that as consent and dipped his hand into the fabric of his underwear. The first touch of Crowley’s cock in his hands had him grinning from ear to ear. Finally. He could feel how much Crowley wanted him. He was extremely hard and the tip was leaking already. 

“May I give you fellatio?” he asked. 

Crowley could barely speak, but he let out a chuckle at the outdated word. “Anything. Anything you want.” 

He moved onto his back and kicked off his underwear and pants. He threw them across the room with a laugh. 

“Eager?” Aziraphale teased. 

“You know I am. I need you.” 

Aziraphale gasped at the look in Crowley’s eyes. Heat twisted in his belly as he came towards his lower half. 

“Get your mouth on me, angel.” 

At the first taste of his warm, wet mouth, Crowley’s hips bucked up. 

“Oh, yes!” the demon groaned under his breath. 

He sank his fingers into Aziraphale’s cotton hair, yanking on it in time to the movement of his mouth on him. 

“Crowley, my love, you taste amazing. I want you to come in my mouth. I want to feel you, let go for me.” 

“Angel.” Cowley shuddered at the effects of the wonderful suction of his mouth. 

“Come for me, my darling.” 

Crowely didn’t know where it came from, all of sudden he was screaming Aziraphale’s name as he spurted down his throat. 

He came down from his climax, the sweat cooling on his body. Aziraphale nuzzled into him and he couldn’t stop smiling. 

“You were amazing,” the angel spoke into his chest. 

“You weren’t so bad yourself.” 

Aziraphale chuckled. “Tomorrow, whatever happens, promise me we will save each other?” 

Crowley kissed his forehead. “Whatever happens, angel. I promise. We’re on our side.” 

“Yes. Indeed we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Links to the AppleSeeds fics: 
> 
> Temptation - https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824244
> 
> Temptation Accomplished - https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876864


End file.
